The sexual adventures of Cyclops and Phoenix
by Dave2380
Summary: A bit of fluff from the simpler days of the x-men


**The Sexual Adventures of Cyclops and Phoenix.**

**Valentines Day.**

**Prologue.**

"**Mmmmm" Waking up in bed with his gorgeous flame haired wife, was Scott Summers favourite part of the day, especially if she was still sleeping, he could marvel at the perfection of her creamy skin and wondrous sultry lips. Of course dwelling on her lips always gave him the urge to taste those luscious roseate beauties. Softly pressing his own lips against them, again and again, light butterfly kisses would inevitably lead down from her lips to the hollow of her exquisite neck. A faint ticklish surge in his mind heralded the awakening of his beloved wife. " Morning Slim, Happy Valentines." Her breath grazed his stubbled cheek even as her hands cupped his chin guiding him to her mouth once more. "**_** No razor burn on the neck love, it itches." **_**Happy joy filled thoughts flow into Scott's mind as his fingers wander lower to jeans full high breasts, tracing their contours, thumb brushing over an erect and oh so sensitive nipple. Ghost echo of pleasure flowing through their psychic link as he begins to suckle.**

**Full body wriggle from Jean as she luxuriates in her husbands touch, fisting her hand in his hair and surrendering to the pleasure, warm and fuzzy thoughts cascading through her mind under her husbands expert ministrations, sense of warm possessive pride from her husband as he moves down from her magnificent breasts and dots light kisses over her stomach, sliding lower and lower with each kiss, until he reaches her navel. Flicker of naughtiness as he licks and teases her navel, and a blaze of warm pleasure from both of them as she shudders at Scott tonguing one of her most sensitive spots before he smirks and heads to even more sensitive pastures. Strong calloused hands slip her tiny wispy silk panties off before they vanish into an unknown corner of the bedroom. Legs easing apart as Scott kisses his way up her thighs, moving slowly, ever so slowly to her quivering lips. "**_**Not nice to tease my love." **_**Flashes into Scott's mind and he grins that wicked sensual grin that only she sees before moving onwards. Careful of the stubble his tongue flicks out, tracing the edges of her outer lips, fragrance of woman, fresh, clean, curiously reminiscent of rain, for some reason the two of them have never puzzled out. But nothing matters now to her/him as their psychic bond thickens and Scott's adjusting his position to jeans sensations, slow simmering of lust building in her body as Scott's eager and practiced tongue works its way in deeper, and "**_**YES, more Scott, there…." **_**Bliss flowing down the link and Scott's tongue finds it's mark again and again, in a slow slow build up, never mind that Jeans howling Now verbally, in his head she's wishing that it would go on and on and on. Until finally she can't hold it anymore and she climaxes violently, again and again and again, body arching into the air with the force of it and a wash of clear fluid spurting. And Scott's lost in her orgasm as it carries him with it, to the point where there is no he or she and they're **both ejaculating and lost in sensation. No thoughts in their bond now, nothing so coherent just a warm golden rushing surge, as their heartbeats slow.

*********

Lying in the sheets afterwards, basking in the afterglow their breathing steadies and Jean gets up, "Breakfast first and then we can decide what to dowith the day, besides after a workout like that Slim I think you could do with a rest." Lazy grin from Scott " Yes Ma'am, whatever you say!." Followed by an even lazier salute. A slow languorous stretch on the bed from Scott as Jean vanishes towards the kitchen. After a few minutes he rolls over to the nightstand on his side of the bed and opens the drawer, pulling out a velvet gift box and a card, he rolls onto his feet " _Way too much Danger Room practice there.." _He thinks as he wanders down stairs.

Jean's in the kitchen, ham and eggs in the pan flipping themselves as she tends to the coffee and toast. It never ceases to amuse Scott how easily Jean will use her powers on the simplest things sometimes. Wanders over to his wife and rests his head on her shoulder, inhaling her scent, faint wisp of amber and lemongrass." Happy Valentines Red." As he slips his gifts into her hands. She smiles, a brief silver tingle racing along their bond. " What about no gifts this year? " She laughs before pointing him towards the table and turning back to breakfast, the gift box and the card levitating slowly towards the table.

Scott takes his seat at the table, chuckling slightly at the levitating gifts, followed by his levitating breakfast plate. " We always say that and we always ignore it, face it Red we're incorrigible."

By mutual unspoken assent, the gifts waited on the table till breakfast was eaten the dishes were done, amidst much smooching and the coffee was half drunk. Jean was delighted with her gift, an opalescent Oval moonstone on a silver chain, and Scott's gift of a silver frame with a picture of Jean ,Rachel and Nate in it got a huge grin from him. Their mutual cards were admired and declared the soppiest yet, as they began to toy with ideas of how to spend their day off.

Jean wandered to the kitchen for more coffee and decided to check to see whether Hank had dropped off the paper yet or if he was hogging it as usual, on the front door she found a rose and a card. The rose was a deep vibrant red with a heavenly smell and the card was clearly expensive, what was a surprise was the name on the card. Scott Summers.

*****

Pondering the mystery on the way back to the sofa and Scott, Jean smelt something familiar on the card, perfume, no not perfume, she knew all the scents of the x -women, mostly because they often went shopping for them together, so if not a perfume then….. Cologne. Giggling she hurried back to Scott. "Oh Scott, you're not going to believe this…."

The rose came as quite a shock to Scott, he didn't think that anyone other than Jean and Ororo knew of his fondness for them, especially the scent. The card wasn't much better, someone had spent some serious money on this, The envelope was ivory vellum with an exquisitely calligraphed rendering of his name. the card itself was a gilt edged affair, reminiscent of a wedding invitation, again in the same exquisite hand.

" My secret love, my one, my only. My shining blazing sun,

No longer can I hide my feelings, my yearnings to be one,

So should you glance upon me kindly, meet me under the noonday sun, across the lake."

" Well this is confusing." Scott said. Not that he was against secret crushes, in fact it was quite flattering but, he was after all a married man, and what married man would even think of cheating on his wife on valentines day? " _Nice try Summers, but we're going to talk about this, and don't think of doing the pouty puppy face."_

Scott sighed and turned around to face his wife, " Ok, ok, I'm flattered and curious, and if we weren't married, then I might, only might, go and see who it was and what would happen, you know I'm not really comfortable talking about **that** side of myself. But we're married and I took that whole " Forsaking all others thing, really seriously" His face beet red with embarassment he hunched down in the sofa and pouted.

Jean grimaced and knelt between his legs, " I know you take it seriously, and I am grateful beyond words that you do, but I know almost every thought that passes through your head and I know there are a few of the boys you wouldn't mind getting it on with, and if you need that then I'm okay with it. So I'm proposing an amendment, just a small revision of our vows, a teeny weeny change. Instead of forsaking all others, how about you forsake all other women? And don't tell me you're not tempted Slim, I know you've been missing some of the things I can't do for you."

Scott leaned forward and pulled Jean onto his lap, " Ok I do miss, bits, but this is a really big step, could we handle it? Besides it's still unfair to you." Their lips met and they kissed, " _Actually there is a slight ulterior motive, if we do this then I get to play with the girls, Betsy has made it known that she wouldn't be averse to some fun, and I have to admit, I'm more than a little curious."_

Scott's mind fizzed at the thought of Betsy and Jean together that way, " _Since when? Damn that's hot, whoa! " _Jean broke off the kiss, " Last Tuesday, I said I'd have to think about it, and now, well if we agree to this then we can both enjoy a little extra curricculur activity."

Scott grinned lasciviously, " Okay, you play with the girls if they prove amenable, and I'll attend to my secret admirer. It's not cheating if its with the same sex, agreed? " " Agreed! "

Grinning like loons the pair of them shook on it.


End file.
